How To Save A Life
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Él siempre ha estado solo. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien siempre lo había estado observando. Alguien que está dispuesto a sacar al pelirrojo de su sufrimiento... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Gaara se enamorará? Y lo peor, de la persona a quien menos espera... Sasuke Uchiha. SasuGaa
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 _

_**Everybody got something to hide.**_

— ¡Shukaku!

Estaba sudando. Sus pálidas manos se aferraban a las sabanas de su cama, como si temieran ser arrancadas por una fuerza externa. Sus oscuros párpados hacían un esfuerzo increíble por abrirse, pero no podían, algo los obligaba a permanecer cerrados.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Shukaku!— gritaba de tal manera que sus cuerdas bucales resonaban en su interior. Mordía fuertemente sus labios haciendo el vano intento de despertar, y la sangre manchaba su mentón, pero aun así, Gaara no recobraba la consciencia.

— ¡Shukaku! 

El nombre salía disparado de sus labios involuntariamente. Las imágenes que visualizaban sus hemisferios eran horribles. Intentó sacudirse para poder despertar. Su cuerpo de movía de un lado a otro mientras los gritos ahogados eran escupidos por su garganta. Ya no lo soportaba. 

La respiración se le hizo pesada. Sentía un enorme peso sobre su cuerpo y sus pulmones se fueron apretando acabando con las reservas de oxígeno. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que unas manos ilusorias comenzaron a estrujarle el cuello, hundiendo uñas filosas sobre su piel. El dolor era inimaginable, prefería morir antes de seguir soportando eso. 

Las uñas atravesaron su garganta, rasgando la carne con lentitud. Mordió con fuerza sus labios antes de soltar un grito forzado. 

— ¡Ahh! 

Sus ojos se abrieron de azote. 

No había nada. 

Los latidos de su corazón se asimilaron y sus respiraciones comenzaron a nivelarse. Ladeó el rostro. Los rayos solares chocaron contra su piel, provocado que entrecerrara sus ojos aguamarina. 

Suspiró y se levantó. Paseó sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo y sintió el sudor escurrirle por el torso. Suspiró y se dirigió a la ducha. 

Después de bañarse, y con el uniforme ya puesto, tomó su casi vacía mochila y salió de su habitación. 

Caminó por los largos pasillos del internado, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberse despertado tarde otra vez. No era su culpa, esas malditas pesadillas siempre llegaban a joderlo a media noche y no lo dejaban en paz hasta que el sol salía. Nunca dormía bien, y unas grandes ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Pero nadie le creería si decía en un monstruo llamado _"Shukaku"_ lo visitaba por las noches. Lo tomarían como un loco. Lo tomaban como un loco. 

Todas las risas se callaron al momento en el que Gaara abrió la puerta del salón de clases. Miles de ojos reprobatorios se clavaron sobre él mirándolo con odio, miedo e indiferencia. Entró y se dirigió a su asiento, siendo seguido por la mirada penetrante de todos. Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y francamente no le importaba. 

Dejó su mochila a un lado de su silla y suspiró pesadamente. Aún le dolía la garganta. 

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a ignorar de nuevo su presencia y se metieron en sus propios asuntos, dejando al pelirrojo absorto de cualquier contacto humano, haciéndolo a un lado como si simplemente no existiera. 

Después de diez minutos en profesor entró al salón junto con un grupo de chicos más y cerró la puerta. Era hora de comenzar su clase. 

Pasadas unas tediosas dos horas, a Kakashi-sensei se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de dejar un proyecto final para el semestre, que, según él valía el 80% de la calificación. 

—Muy bien, el trabajo deberá ser entregado en un mes. Lo estaremos trabajando en el salón de clases, pero si lo desean podrían realizarlo en sus dormitorios o en la biblioteca. Así que escojan un tema de los que están en el pizarrón y elijan a su pareja. 

Todos empezaron a echarse miradas. Las chicas señalaban a sus amigas desde lejos y los chicos se juntaban con el primero que veían a lado. Pronto ya todos habían elegido a su pareja excepto Gaara. 

Y no le hubiera importado para nada hacer el trabajo individual, de todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrado a siempre quedarse solo y hace las cosas por su cuenta; pero el profesor de cabellos plateados tenía otros planes para él. 

—Gaara, los únicos que no tienen equipo aún son tú y Sasuke. Ustedes tendrán que trabajar juntos— el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco y volteó a ver al pelinegro a lado suyo. Lo conocía, pero nunca le había prestado atención hasta ese momento. 

— ¿No tiene equipo? Las chicas se le pegan como moscas, a él le será fácil conseguir compañero rápido. 

—No lo dudo, pero ha rechazado a todas las chicas que se le acercan — dijo el peliplata cruzado de brazos. 

—No creo que quiera formar equipo conmigo. 

—No importa si quiere o no; todos deben de tener equipo y punto así que...— alzó la voz para que todo el salón lo escuchara —. ¡Sasuke Uchiha, formarás equipo con Sabaku No Gaara!— dijo en un tono bastante melodramático, captando la atención y los gestos de disgusto de todos. 

El Uchiha no cambió la expresión de su rostro, como si no le importara el lo más mínimo tener que formar equipo con Gaara, en cambio el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos ante las miradas cargadas de odio que le dirigían todos los demás. 

Al final de la clase, todos se apuraron a salir corriendo del aula. Gaara siempre era el último en salir, pero se sentía hecho una mierda, debía ir a la enfermería. Así que optó por unirse a la bola estancada en la puerta. Cuando logró salir unos chicos de un grado superior pasaron a lado suyo corriendo y lo empujaron haciéndolo azotar contra el suelo. Su mochila escupió pocos libros y cuadernos que tenía regándolos por todo el pasillo. Como era de esperarse la ausencia de una persona que le ayudara y las risas ajenas se hicieron presentes. 

Se sobó la cabeza tratando de neutralizar el punzante dolor que había recibido. Miró con odio a todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban y lo miraban como si fuera una mierda, pateando y pisando sus cuadernos cuando tenían la oportunidad. 

Se estiró para recoger sus cosas mientras recibía patadas en el brazo por parte de los demás. Recogió todos sus libros y los metió de nuevo en la mochila, pero algo faltaba, algo que era muy importante para él. Ése pequeño librito de portada color chocolate. 

Lo buscó desesperadamente entre los pies de los demás por todo el pasillo del internado. No estaba por ningún lado. Gruñó y se llevó las manos a su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y maldiciéndose a si mismo por perder el librito. 

Entonces una mano se extendió a su dirección con el dichoso librito sujeto a ella. Gaara giró la cabeza y alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos tan profundos como la noche que lo miraban fijamente con el libro en mano. Compartieron miradas frías por un momento y luego Gaara le arrebató el libro a Sasuke y se levantó. Sin dar las gracias se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que luchaban por llegar temprano a clases. Sasuke que quedó ahí parado por un momento más, mirando la mata de pelo rojo a lo lejos desaparecer entre todos. 


	2. Chapter 2

_°° Hola! Jaja otra vez yo actualizando esta loca historia ;D nyaa, espero que les guste, si es asi, haganmelo saber… Y si no, tambien diganmelo, siempre es Buena una critica constructive x3_

_Sin más… A leer!°°_

…**.:::::::….**

_Capítulo 2 _

_**My Angel, without wings.**_

Pasos lentos se escuchaban por los pasillos solitarios del internado. Sasuke suspiró y bajó la mirada. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y dormir hasta que los ojos le sangraran. Había sido un día aburrido, tedioso como lo era su rutina. Sólo quería alejarse de todo, de las casi interminables horas de clase, de las chicas fastidiosas que se le pegaban como chicle, de las estupideces que decían aquellos que lo llamaban "amigo" ¡De todo! 

A medio camino, el pelinegro levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar notar la figura pelirroja que se encontraba sentada bajo la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya, con la mirada baja, y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos como si tratara de saciar algún dolor. 

El Uchiha siguió caminando hasta llegar a pararse a lado de él. Lo contempló. Sus ojos del color de la noche comenzaron a viajar por todo ese cuerpo delgado y pálido, aquellas piedras aguamarina que yacían pérdidas en la nada, los cabellos revoltosos del color de la sangre, la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Gaara... Simplemente, Sasuke no podía alejar su mirada de aquel chico. 

Y de pronto, tenía clavadas aquellas pupilas aguamarina. Gaara le miraba con asco y odio, como si su sola presencia le provocara vomito. 

— ¿Qué demonios estas mirando?— gruñó el pelirrojo penetrando en los ojos de Sasuke. 

El azabache no contestó, hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y la imagen de Gaara abandonó sus ojos. Se giró y simplemente entró a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Sí, ese era Gaara, tan frío, tan reservado, tan directo, tan solo. Ese era el chico con el que Sasuke tenía que trabajar, ese era quien vivía frente a él, en las dos habitaciones más apartadas de todo el internado. 

Media noche... No, dos de la mañana y el pelinegro aún no podía conseguir el sueño, se revolcaba entre las sábanas de su cama tratando de cubrir sus oídos con la almohada. Esperó por más de dos horas hasta que finalmente se hartó y se paró de la cama. Fijó su mirada sangría en la puerta de su habitación. Cansado, sin ganas, y con pasos lentos y torpes, se acercó y giró la perilla. Miró alrededor del pasillo, todo estaba oscuro. Sus pupilas se agudizaron y trataron de divisar dentro de la penumbra la puerta que se encontraba frente a él. Salió de su habitación y se acercó a la otra. 

Los gritos volvieron a sonar. 

Aquellos gemidos de dolor que retumbaban en sus oídos cada noche; aquella voz tan particular que se transformaba en un grito desgarrador y se colaba hasta su habitación arrebatándole el sueño que tanto luchaba por conseguir. Todo eso era emitido por una sola persona, una a la cual el Uchiha había observado desde la primera vez que apareció en su vida. 

Sabaku No Gaara. 

Con delicadeza, deslizó sus dedos sobre la puerta de aquella habitación hasta detenerse sobre la perilla de esta. Dudó por unos momentos... En primera ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Una gota de sudor resbaló por su barbilla. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en hacer callar a Gaara? Sí, era cierto que los gritos del pelirrojo lo habían abstenido de su sueño por un largo tiempo, y que, por culpa de eso comenzó a tener bajo rendimiento en clases, pero lo que quería no era empezar una pelea a la mitad de la noche (no, ¡eso nunca!) lo que en verdad deseaba era... Mirar al pelirrojo, tan sólo eso. 

Tragó saliva y se llevó la otra mano al pecho. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo... ¡Un momento! Sasuke Uchiha... ¿Nervioso? Vaya... ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Quién en este mundo hubiera imaginado que alguien como Sasuke estuviera nervioso al estar cerca del extraño y solitario Gaara? 

Seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. 

Suspiró decididamente y giró la perilla con la mano aun temblándole. El sonido rechinante de la puerta se le hizo casi eterno, y temió por un segundo que el pelirrojo despertara. Así que se limitó a no abrirla por completo y sólo asomar sus ojos oscuros dentro del cuarto. 

Los abrió por completo y atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. 

Ahí estaba Gaara. 

Ejerció más presión sobre sus labios en el momento en el que Gaara gritó de nueva cuenta. La garganta del pelirrojo parecía desgarrarse con cada grito que soltaba. Esos párpados negros trataban de cerrarse más de lo necesario, tanto así, que parecían quebrarse en el intento. Y con cada aullido de dolor, la espalda de Gaara se arqueaba en un ángulo imposible, escurriéndole el sudor por su incolora piel. 

— ¡Shukaku! 

_"Shukaku"_ ese nombre soltado en gritos guturales quedó grabado en la mente del azabache... ¿Qué demonios era _"Shukaku"_? ¿Quién era _"Shukaku"_? ¿Por qué Gaara gritaba eso? 

Era extraño, Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho cada vez que miraba a Gaara retorcerse de esa forma, como si algo tratara de atacarlo. Le dolía verlo así. Y pronto sintió la necesidad de correr y atrapar al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, de decirle que todo estaba bien mientras acariciaba sus hebras rojizas y aferraba su pálido cuerpo contra el de él. ¡Y no entendía la razón por la cual quería hacer eso! Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico frío que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie... ¿Por qué de un momento a otro quería proteger a Gaara? Repito, seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¡Ese pequeño cuerpecito pálido le hacía perder la cabeza! 

Y entonces lo comprendió, Gaara era hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo, un ángel al que le cortaron sus alas y le obligaron a vivir un infierno en vida. Era injusto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sasuke quería demostrarle que no tenía que ser así, pero no encontraba la forma correcta de hacerlo. ¡Diablos! ¡Ni siquiera él mismo sabía en lo que estaba pensando! Acaso... ¿Se había enamorado de Gaara? 

De pronto el pelirrojo cesó sus bruscos movimientos. Se quedó dormido (por así decirlo). Por fin, sus párpados se relajaron y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a nivelarse. Inhalaba y exhalaba quedamente mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas. 

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros y contempló el pequeño cuerpo de _su_ pelirrojo descansando tranquilamente. Después de algunos minutos cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y regresó a su propia habitación. 

Trató de reprimirlo, pero el vergonzoso gemido se escapó de sus labios, seguido de otros más. Su mano aumentó la velocidad del sube y baja mientras él mantenía la imagen de su ángel en su mente. 

—Gaara...— gimió mientras arrugaba la nariz, cerraba los ojos y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. 

No podía soportarlo más. Aferró su mano libre a las sabanas de su cama con fuerza. El éxtasis estaba llegando a su punto máximo, no faltaba mucho para que... 

—Ga- Gaara... ¡Ahhg!— el más sensual de los gemidos subió por su garganta mientras derramaba su semilla en su mano, manchando parte de la cama. 

Se levantó y miró el semen derramado sobre las sabanas y sus manos. No lo podía creer. No podía creer que el causante de tanto placer fuera aquel chico... 

Nunca supo cuándo, ni como, pero Gaara se había adueñado de su corazón, se había convertido en su ángel. 

Y haría todo lo posible por conquistarlo. ¡Costara lo que costara! 

Limpió el lechoso líquido y se dirigió a la ducha. Dejó el agua caliente recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras mantenía la mirada perdida. Quería verlo ya. No podía esperar a que llegara la clase de Kakashi-sensei para poder volver a ver aquellos ojos aguamarina tan profundos y misteriosos. 

Quería estar alado de su ángel... 

Y haría todo lo posible por conquistarlo... Ya lo había dicho, ¿no? 

_No sé cuándo, ni como, pero te prometo, mi ángel, que te sacaré una sonrisa, te robaré el corazón... Te lo prometo…_

…**.:::::::….**

_¿Y que tal?... ¿Merece reviews? xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3 _

_**Because he cares.**_

Aquella mañana el sol permanecía oculto, ausente, sin el más mínimo rastro de su presencia en todo el cielo. Las nubes estaban coloreadas de un sublime color grisáceo, tan áspero y cenizo que amenazaba con inundar todo el panorama de la cuidad en un aura depresiva. 

Nublado... 

Y para empeorar las cosas, el malicioso viento corría salvajemente, meciéndose a ritmo veloz entre las calles y callejones que se apreciaban desde la ventana; pareciera como si tratara de devorar todo lo que había a su alrededor... Era un mal día, eso era todo ¿No? 

Suspiró. 

Cerró las cortinas de su ventana y terminó de ponerse el uniforme escolar. Se miró en el espejo y se acomodó la delgada corbata oscura, percatándose de amarrarla justo en el punto exacto, luego se fajó la blanca camisa y se colocó el saco color azul marino -casi negro- 

Contempló su delgada figura reflejada por el cristal. Se veía muy -demasiado- formal, y eso era bastante extraño viniendo de él _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por cómo me veo? _Frunció el ceño y se desacomodó todo el uniforme, trató también de despeinarse el cabello, pero desgraciadamente siempre volvía a su forma original. 

Volvió a mirar su reflejo. 

Bufó. 

Lucía como siempre. 

Tomó el pequeño celular Apple y miró la hora. Marcaban las 7:30. Aunque aún faltaba media hora para que comenzara su clase, se apresuró a agarrar su casi vacía mochila y rápidamente salió de su habitación. 

Como siempre, fue uno de los primeros en llegar, a excepción de Kiba y Shino, quienes se encontraban hasta el fondo, apoyados en la paleta de sus pupitres, molestando a una chica peliazul. 

Sasuke entró tranquilamente a aquel salón, siempre con su mirada indiferente y manteniendo sus facciones libres de cualquier emoción. Se sentó en su asiento correspondiente y apoyó su mentón en sus puños, dirigiendo discretamente sus oscuras pupilas hacia sus compañeros. 

—Vamos, Hinata, ya dinos quien es— dijo el castaño zarandeando un poco a la chica, haciéndola quedar más roja que una manzana madura. 

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, Kiba? Es más que obvio de quien se trata— inquirió Shino, quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos observando como Hinata abría los ojos como platos y comenzaba a jugar con los dedos como una niña pequeña, con el sudor escurriéndole por toda la cara. 

—Etto... Etto... 

— ¡Teme! 

Sasuke desvió la mirada de los tres chicos y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar unos brazos lo atraparon apretándolo de tal manera que los pulmones del azabache empezaban a rogar por un poco de aire. 

— ¡Dobe, quítate de encima!— dijo en un tono de fastidio. ¡Diablos! Naruto siempre hacía eso cuando lo veía. Llegaba de la nada, lo abrazaba y luego se ponía a contarle sobre las locuras que había hecho la noche anterior. 

Y ese día no era la excepción. 

—Debiste estar ahí, Sai casi se muere de miedo con esa película; lo único malo fue que Deidara invitó a su novio, y se la pasaron la mitad de la película besándose como actores de películas porno... Pero como sea, mi hermano siempre ha sido un exhibicionista. 

—Ajá— soltó Sasuke, rodando los ojos, fingiendo escuchar todo lo que decía su rubio amigo. 

—Umm, ¿Y tú, Teme? ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche? 

Sasuke se limitó la mirarlo, observando detenidamente como Naruto esperaba su respuesta con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su piel canela; sin embargo, el Uchiha sólo rodó los ojos y miró hacia el techo. 

Ahh, lo que había hecho anoche... 

—Nada... — o por lo menos nada que a Naruto le importara. 

El rubio arqueó una ceja y con una expresión exagerada de confusión encajó su mirada en el azabache. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿O ese día Sasuke estaba más raro de lo normal? 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, absteniéndose de hacer contacto visual, hundiéndose cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el profesor llegó. 

—Buenos días— saludó el maestro desinteresadamente, acomodándose aquellos lentes redondos que lo distinguían de los demás profesores. 

—Buenos días, Kabuto-sensei— dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Sasuke; siempre se le había hecho estúpido saludar como niño de primaria cuando llegaba el profesor, así que simplemente no lo hizo y se limitó a dar una pequeña reverencia como los demás. 

—Comencemos con la clase— anunció el peliplateado profesor. 

Sasuke rodó los ojos y largó un suspiro; la clase de anatomía era bastante -demasiado- aburrida. Escuchar tanto de la próstata, del páncreas y de las células del cuerpo le provocaba un extraño revoltijo en el estómago. Y esa clase acababa con dos malditas horas de su vida... ¿¡Qué podía ser peor!? 

Oh, pero no se podía quejar; la segunda clase era la que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. La clase de Kakashi-sensei. Y no era exactamente que la psicología le interesara en lo particular, era más bien el hecho de que esa era la única clase que compartía con aquél misterioso pelirrojo; era el único momento en el que podía verlo. 

Así que espero. 

愛 

Un leve gruñido gutural abandonó los labios pálidos que se deformaban en una mueca de fastidio. Apretó los párpados oscuros y enrolló su delgado cuerpo entre las sábanas desordenadas de su cama, cerciorándose de cubrir sus oídos con estas. 

Esperó pacientemente hasta que sus facciones comenzaron a relajarse, mostrando sólo aquel rostro inexpresivo y estático que era ya muy propio de él. 

Los golpes en la puerta, uno a uno, volvieron a hacerse presentes, esta vez con más ansiedad por ser atendidos. Gaara ahogó otro gruñido y sin más se levantó de la cama, haciendo que las sábanas se deslizaran por su incolora piel para dejar al descubierto su erótica semi-desnudez. 

Cansado, fastidiado, Gaara se dirigió a pasos torpes hasta la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose quién podría ser la persona que se encontraba del otro lado. Después de todo, él no recibía otra visita que no fuera la de sus profesores para hablar sobre su bajo rendimiento en clases; así que supuso que podría ser uno de ellos, tal vez... Pero ellos no solían tocar tan de prisa, ¿o sí? 

Fuera como fuera, no había tiempo para dudar. Esos malditos golpes sobre la puerta hacían que sus tímpanos rebotaran de dolor y que las punzadas en su cabeza se hicieran un poco más fuertes y profundas. Lo mejor sería abrirla antes de que sus oídos comenzaran a sangrar. 

¡Mierda! El rechinido que emitió la puerta al abrirse hizo que el pelirrojo se retorciera un poco a causa del dolor que gradualmente se intensificaba en sus débiles sentidos. Apretó los párpados nuevamente y se llevó una mano a los cabellos color rojo sangre, enterrándola como pudo en su piel para así poder nublar un poco la horrible sensación que se apoderaba de su cabeza. 

Pero cuando abrió los ojos... Ahh, el dolor se fue casi como por arte de magia, siendo rápidamente reemplazado por una expresión que denotaba odio puro y desprecio completo. 

No era ningún profesor...

Sus pupilas turquesa se centraron en las de color azabache, que lo miraban detenidamente, como estudiándolo, ligeramente preocupadas.

_Sasuke...  
_

Aquellas gemas del color de la noche, que Gaara nunca admitiría lo hermosas que eran, comenzaron a descender, deteniéndose sobre el blanco pecho del pelirrojo, saboreándolo detenidamente, con un ligero sonrojo escondido tras ese rostro sin emociones. 

La perfecta vista le fue interrumpida por la puerta que trataba de cerrarse en sus narices; pero Sasuke no era un tonto, y rápidamente reaccionó ejerciendo presión contra esta, obligándola a permanecer abierta, obligándola a dejar que siguiera contemplando la belleza que se externaba de ese delgado cuerpecito blanco. 

Después de un rato forcejeando contra la puerta, las fuerzas de Gaara se acabaron y Sasuke terminó entrando al cuarto. 

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el pelirrojo en el tono más frío que pudo salir de su garganta, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos en el acto. 

— Faltaste a clases...— le contestó, ausente, sin apartar la mirada del pecho desnudo del otro. 

— ¿Y? 

Sasuke permaneció callado, hipnotizado por la perfecta figura que poseía el pelirrojo. Sus ojos vagaron por esas delgadas líneas que curveaban las caderas estrechas y bien definidas, como si hubieran sido talladas por los mismísimos griegos; también pasaron por sus brazos largos y delgados, tan blancos y lampiños que casi adquirían un tono rosado. Maliciosamente, sus ojos descendieron hasta llegarse a posar sobre la división entre sus piernas y sus caderas, que estaba eróticamente cubierta por unos ajustados bóxer negros. 

Una sensación electrizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo. 

¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada de ese chico? ¿Por qué sentía su rostro sonrojarse ante tal escena? ¿Qué tenía Gaara que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera? Ahh, el simple hecho de tratar de buscar una respuesta lógica ante eso hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta dejarlo mareado. Y es que quizá ni siquiera existía una respuesta a esas preguntas... 

Se relamió los labios ligeramente y ahogó un pequeño suspiro. 

— Te estoy esperando.— la voz de Gaara sacó al azabache de sus eróticos pensamientos y rápidamente centró la mirada con la de color turquesa. 

Su subconsciente trataba de articular alguna respuesta coherente, pero prácticamente se le hacía imposible; sus ojos querían seguir contemplando la desnudez de Gaara. 

Y lo habían querido hacer desde la mañana. Se hubieran conformado con tan sólo ver su rostro, pero el maldito pelirrojo se había salido con la suya y faltó a todas las clases del día, como si simplemente lo hubiera hecho para molestar al otro. E inconscientemente así había resultado, Sasuke se molestó... Peor aún, se preocupó. 

— ¿Por qué faltaste?— preguntó decidido, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. 

— ¿Eso a ti que te importa?— ¡Trataba! ¡Sasuke trataba! Pero Gaara era siempre tan distante e indiferente... 

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños. Cerró la puerta detrás suya y se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar a sólo centímetros del pelirrojo. 

Suspiró. 

— Me importa porque eres mi compañero de equipo— dijo —. Y me preocupa nuestra calificación. 

Ajá, era una mentira, ¿pero que más podía decirle? ¿Que estaba al borde de la locura por no haberlo visto en todo el día? 

Gaara se quedó unos segundos observando, analizando las palabras que Sasuke había soltado. 

—Pues si tanto te interesa entonces termina tú solo el trabajo.— dijo, cortante, con el mismo semblante helado de antes. 

Y fue justamente entonces cuando Sasuke perdió lo último que le quedaba de paciencia. 

— ¡Me tienes harto! 

Gaara no supo cómo, ni cuando, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba recostado en su cama, sus manos sujetas con fuerza, una mirada penetrante sobre la suya... Tan cerca. 

— ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Mierda!, ¡Realmente me desesperas!— gritó el azabache ejerciendo más presión a las muñecas del pelirrojo. Gaara, por su parte, sólo lo miraba con atención, en su sitio, sin moverse. 

—Quítate de encima— su voz, tan neutra y seca, sin emociones. 

El Uchiha volvió a morder su labio inferior, esta vez haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Esa mirada indiferente, esos ojos secos y fríos realmente lo sacaban de sus casillas ¡Lo volvían loco! 

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Gaara? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?— preguntó nivelando el tono de su voz, manteniendo aún la expresión de desesperación en el rostro. 

Los labios rosados se doblaron en una diminuta sonrisa. 

—Eres raro...— dijo para sorpresa del otro — ¿Por qué demonios te importa como sea yo? 

—No es que me importe, es sólo que... 

—Que, ¿qué? 

Sasuke abrió más la herida de su labio y un delicado hilo carmesí resbaló por su barbilla. No sabía que responder, era muy difícil tratar de hablar con ese pelirrojo y con el paso de los segundos se le hacía una tarea completamente imposible. 

Y entonces notó algo que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido. 

Su cuello. 

Miró asombrado los rasguños y moretones que marcaban el cuello del pelirrojo, como si algo o alguien hubiera tratado de desgarrarle la garganta. Entonces recordó la manera en la que Gaara se retorcía en su cama la noche anterior, la manera en la que la expresión de su cara se deformaba cada vez que expulsaba un grito de dolor. También recordó cómo se sintió él al verlo, la manera en la que su corazón parecía querer abandonar su pecho y salir corriendo a donde Gaara, porque le dolía verlo sufrir de esa manera. Y quería hacer algo para ayudar a su ángel. 

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?— preguntó directamente. 

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente mientras un gruñido se preparaba para salir por su garganta. 

— ¡¿Eso a ti que te importa?!— gritó, jadeando, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero era inútil. Sasuke tenía mucha más fuerza que él. 

Y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. 

Sasuke acomodó su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo y aspiró su aroma. Gaara, involuntariamente soltó un suspiro. 

— ¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó sorprendidamente. 

Sasuke se acomodó mejor sobre el pelirrojo, disfrutando el contacto que mantenían ambos cuerpos. Sus manos abandonaron las muñecas pálidas y Gaara dejó de forcejear. 

—No me gusta verte así, Gaara— le susurró al oído, con el tono de su voz extremadamente suave, casi dulce, acomodando su pierna izquierda entre la entrepierna del otro. 

— ¿¡Qué!?— dijo al tiempo en el que se estremeció ante el contacto. Sasuke hubiera quedado maravillado si tan sólo hubiera visto el color que adornaba las mejillas de Gaara en ese instante. 

—Estás loco— exclamó, tratando violentamente de quitarse al azabache de encima, hasta que por fin lo logró, haciendo caer a Sasuke del otro lado de la cama. 

—Ahh, ¿Sabes? Quizá sí esté loco, la verdad no lo sé...— informó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación —. Estoy en proceso de comprobarlo. 

Gaara lo miró desde su sitio, intentando descifrar lo que el Uchiha decía. 

—Más te vale que mañana te encuentre en clases, ¿Entendiste?— amenazó antes de salir, clavando su mirar en el pelirrojo. Después, sin más, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. 

—Maldito loco— susurró Gaara para sí, recostándose sobre su cama nuevamente; tratando de conseguir el sueño que la noche anterior no pudo. 

Ahh, por eso se había quedado en cama, por eso había faltado a clases. Se sentía echo una mierda. Su cuerpo le dolía internamente y sus ojos, irritados, le rogaban por un poco de sueño que simplemente no se hacía presente. Que miserable era su vida... 

Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía un nuevo problema. Ese maldito Uchiha acosador... 

_¿Qué trae entre manos ese idiota?  
_

Escuchó el sonido de la lluvia empezar a chocar contra su ventana. Posó su mirada sobre el firmamento que adornaba la noche y lo hermoso que se veía al ser decorado con la lluvia. Las gotas de agua lo tranquilizaban. Le hacían olvidar todo, a Shukaku, a Sasuke... Todo. Y relajó su cuerpo sobre el colchón, dejando un suspiro detrás y sus pupilas se perdieron entre sus párpados. 

Oh sueño, dulce sueño. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4 _

_**Terrors in my mind... Go away when I see you.**_  
_**.**_

La última hora del día. 

La figura pelirroja entró al salón de clases, recibiendo miradas asqueadas y reprobatorias por parte de todos los presentes... Bueno, a excepción de dos: Uno, claro, era Kakashi-sensei, quien simplemente de dio la indicación de pasar sin apartar sus ojos de su librito erótico "Tácticas Icha-icha". El otro, fue quien delineó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento de verlo pasar, y sus ojos profundos se clavaron en él. Sasuke Uchiha. 

Gaara, al notar la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su asiento, evitando pasar a lado del azabache e ignorando la variedad de ojos asesinos ajenos que se clavaban en su persona durante ese trayecto. 

_Diez minutos tarde, no está mal mapachito.._

—Muy bien, júntense por equipos y ya saben... ¡A trabajar!— habló el "entusiasta profesor" mientras cambiaba la página del librito azulado, como siempre, sin apartar la vista de este. 

Como _personas civilizadas que eran_ todos los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a buscar a su compañero correspondiente, impacientes, gritando como locos el nombre del otro cuando no se daban cuenta de que lo tenían justo a sus espaldas. 

Gaara apoyó sus codos en la paleta del pupitre, y después usó sus manos para apoyar su cabeza sobre estas, adentrado sus dedos entre la despeinada melena rojiza. Sus párpados cubrían sus ojos, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido mientras largaba un seco suspiro. 

Abrió los ojos.

Estudió de pies a cabeza al azabache que se encontraba parado frente a él, con el rostro inexpresivo y un libro de psicología colgando de su mano derecha. Ambas miradas chocharon: una que mantenía el ceño fruncido, intensa; la otra suave, pero a la vez profunda y seria. Por unos momentos, permanecieron así. Sasuke depositó el libro sobre el pupitre de Gaara y jaló otro para él, quedando sentado justo a lado del pelirrojo. 

Silencio, silencio incomodo e incesante y una mirada azabache sobre una figura pelirroja. 

—Tsk, ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome así toda la hora?— habló el pelirrojo con cierto desagrado mientras rodaba los ojos hacia otro lado. 

—Me parece que sí; te vez muy lindo todo despeinado— contestó Sasuke, sonriendo ante el sonrojo involuntario del otro. Gaara rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus hombros para ocultar su repentina reacción. 

—Eres un idiota...— murmuró quedamente. 

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y se acercó aún más hacia el pelirrojo. Su aroma llegó a los sentidos de Gaara, volteó su mirada hacia él y observó como el pelinegro revolvía las páginas del libro de psicología. Al parecer se había aburrido de ser un acosador y se enfocó a trabajar en el proyecto semestral. 

愛 

Sasuke no se podía quejar. Había pasado una hora completa junto a "su" pelirrojo. Aunque Gaara sólo se limitó a asentir o negar con la cabeza durante toda la clase, eso era suficiente para el azabache, sólo el mínimo contacto con él. Aún... 

Salieron del salón de clases, como siempre, ambos hasta el último. Y se encontraban caminando por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, en silencio, cada uno dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. 

Discretamente, Sasuke paseaba su mirada sobre Gaara. El pelirrojo parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo, ausente, lejano, como si simplemente hubiera abandonado la realidad. Sus ojos turquesa se perdían en el fondo del largo pasillo, la iris fija al frente, su rostro completamente libre de emociones, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Y aunque pareciera un caparazón vacío, una vieja marioneta, se veía hermoso, bello en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eso sin duda lo sabía Sasuke. 

Cuando llegaron al fondo del pasillo, ambos se giraron para entrar a su respectiva habitación. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, una punzada de dolor agudo chocó contra la cabeza del pelirrojo. 

Gritó captando rápidamente la atención de Sasuke. El azabache volteó. Gaara aferraba sus manos a su cabeza, clavándose las uñas en ella, haciendo un vano intento por contrarrestar el dolor. Ahh, pero Shukaku era más fuerte. Perdió el equilibrio y sus rodillas azotaron contra el suelo, haciendo crujir un poco sus huesos. Con cada grito que daba, su garganta parecía desgarrase en su interior. El sudor comenzó a hacerse presente en su piel, acompañado de las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos. 

Y entonces Sasuke lo notó. 

Sus ojos oscuros se centraron en la nuca de Gaara, enfocándose en aquellas heridas por las que había preguntado la noche pasada. Mordió su labio inferior. Las heridas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando que un hilo carmesí saliera de entre estas. 

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Pareciera como si algo externo lastimara al pelirrojo; sin embargo no había nada. Las heridas se abrían por sí solas, lastimando no sólo a Gaara, sino también a Sasuke. 

No. Simplemente no soportaba verlo sufrir así. Su corazón se estrujaba con cada grito de dolor que abandonaba los labios de Gaara, con cada gemido, con cada lágrima. Apretó los puños y volvió a morderse el labio, dejando deslizar su propio hilo carmesí por su barbilla. 

No iba a dejar que Gaara siguiera sufriendo así. 

Entonces dejó caer sus rodillas contra el suelo. Sus manos, desesperadas, atraparon el cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo pegaron contra el suyo. Se aferró a él. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aspiró el aroma de los cabellos rubí. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro, acariciando la blanca piel suavemente con sus labios. 

—Está bien— susurró quedamente, el hilo de su voz tan delicado como una pluma. Ejerció presión en el abrazo que le brindaba. Los gritos habían cesado; sin embargo, el cuerpo de Gaara seguía temblando. 

Los ojos turquesa estaban abiertos de par en par. Una expresión de sorpresa adornaba su rostro pálido, aún mojado por las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente. Por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba temblando. Miró hacia bajo y notó las manos morenas aferrarse a sus caderas fuertemente, como si temieran dejarlo ir. Luego sintió los labios ajenos volver a acariciar su cuello con delicadeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. 

Entonces se dio cuenta. Shukaku había desaparecido. 

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces, imbécil!? ¡Quítate de encima!— gritó cuando por fin reaccionó. Dio un potente codazo contra el estómago de Sasuke haciendo que este lo soltara de inmediato. Se levantó. Miró al azabache aún en el piso y frunció el ceño. 

—Eres un maldito loco, déjame en paz— dijo para luego darse media vuelta y meterse a su habitación, dejando de tras un sonoro portazo. 

愛 

_"Eres un maldito loco"_ Esas palabras llenaban todo el espacio de su mente. No podía dormir. Se movía constantemente en su cama tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para conseguir el sueño. Pero sólo eran intentos en vano. Se preguntaba... ¿En verdad estaba loco? Quizá... En realidad no lo sabía con certeza, pero debía ser cierto porque, ¿qué persona cuerda se preocuparía por alguien como Gaara? Ese chico daba miedo, era arrogante y asocial, y eso todos lo sabían... Entonces... ¿Por qué a él le atraía tanto? ¿Por qué lo quería? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Sólo había una respuesta para esa simple pregunta: Estaba loco. 

Y más aún porque no podía despegar la imagen del pelirrojo de su mente. Aquella vez que entró a su habitación y lo vio, desnudo, su pecho tan suave y claro como el agua; o esos ojos aguamarina tan fijos e intensos, además del aroma que aspiró cuando se le echó encima. Simplemente adictivo, como la peor droga que hay en el mundo. 

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su mano estaba cubierta nuevamente de ese néctar lechoso, cálido. Las sábanas estaban manchadas al igual que su cuerpo. De nuevo, sólo la simple y erótica imagen de Gaara lo habían llevado a su límite. 

_Sí, soy un maldito loco, y este loco perdió la cabeza por ti... estúpido mapache rojito…  
_

愛 

Era extraño. Shukaku no estaba. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, a eso de las tres de la mañana; sin dormitar, sin soñar. Comúnmente, a esas horas Shukaku siempre lo visitaba, y hacía de las suyas con él cuantas veces se le diera la gana, pero esta vez no. Y eso en verdad era extraño. Suspiró. Ladeó su cuerpo sobre la cama y entrecerró los ojos. Su mente se sumía en lo ocurrido anteriormente, cuando Sasuke lo abrazó. No comprendía el "porque" pero por alguna razón, cuando los brazos del azabache se aferraron a su cuerpo, Shukaku se esfumó de inmediato. Y eso nunca antes le había pasado. 

_¿Por qué?_

No dejaba de preguntárselo. Miraba atento a su ventana, buscando las estrellas en el cielo desnudo, cuando por fin sus labios se abrieron en dos. Involuntariamente, aspiró un poco de aire, preparándose para decir algo.

—Sasuke...— el hilo de su voz, delicado, dudoso, sin dulzura, pero sí con suavidad. 

Menos mal que Sasuke no lo había escuchado. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Omg, gomene por la tardanza, en verdad, comprenderé si ya nadie lee esto, pero si alguien lo hace me hara muy muy feliz como una lombriz, así que aquí les traigo conty, espero que les guste :3**

_Capítulo 5_

_**No asimiles el color de tu cabello.  
**_

Ambos compartían un silencio mutuo, ausentes, cada uno perdiendo sus ojos en aquél libro del psicología que sostenían en sus manos. A veces, la mirada azabache se daba el lujo de recorrer por un mili segundo la figura pelirroja y después regresar a las desgastadas páginas del libro, incomodando aún más al dueño de los pozos aguamarina. 

Sasuke se acomodó en la silla de la biblioteca, acercándola aún más a donde Gaara se encontraba sentado. Su brazo chocó contra el del otro y dobló su cabeza para hacerla caer sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Gaara arrugó la nariz y bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Empujó la cabeza del otro exigiendo su propio espacio personal y regresó su atención a los párrafos del libro. 

Una pequeña y casi inaudible risita escapó de los labios del Uchiha. 

—Lo siento, me estaba quedando dormido— dijo, excusándose mientras cambiaba la página. Gaara volvió a rodar los ojos e ignoró al otro, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura.

Y siguieron, leyendo, haciendo un vano intento por terminar el proyecto semestral cuando sus mentes divagaban en otras cosas. 

Gaara, incómodo y fastidiado. Realmente no entendía que diablos pasaba por la cabeza del azabache, pues de lo poco que lo conocía, Gaara siempre había pensado que Sasuke era arrogante, prepotente e indiferente con la mayoría de las personas. Varias veces había visto mares abiertos derramados por los desilusionados ojos de alguna de las chicas obsesionadas con el Uchiha, y sólo pocas presenció el justo momento en el que Sasuke las rechazó. _"Eres fastidiosa"_ solía decir el azabache manteniendo un semblante frío y ausente de cualquier emoción humana, para después alejarse a paso calmado de cualquier chica que se atreviera a declararle sus sentimientos. 

_¿Por qué carajos te comportas así conmigo?_

Y ciertamente no se lo dejaba de preguntar. ¿Dónde quedó aquél Sasuke frío e indiferente? Aquel chico que siempre miraba por abajo a los demás... 

Seguramente, cualquier chica se sentiría privilegiada de estar en el lugar de Gaara, de recibir la atención de Sasuke las veinticuatro horas del día, de poder lograr sacarle una sonrisa al azabache o incluso hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago; pero a Gaara simplemente le molestaba. No le agradaba la idea de que alguien invadiera su espacio personal y lo acosara a todo segundo, con sus miradas, con sus movimientos, con sus halagos. 

—Miel...— susurró Sasuke delineando una suave sonrisa. 

— ¿Qué?— la ceja inexistente de Gaara se arqueó. 

—Hueles a miel— dijo el azabache posando sus ojos profundos sobre el otro. 

Ni medio segundo pasó, cuando Gaara sintió la respiración del azabache chocar contra su mejilla. Trató de evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con hacerse presente sobre su blanca piel.

— Tu cabello también huele a miel— añadió. Su nariz hundiéndose en la feroz melena rojiza, aspirando, embriagándose de ese delicioso aroma.

— ¡Quítate de encima!— gritó el pelirrojo empujando con brusquedad al otro, haciéndolo caer de la silla, y él, poniéndose de pie —. ¿¡Qué carajos pasa contigo, Idiota!? 

—¡Shhh!

Ambos chicos giraron la mirada y distinguieron a un chico de tez pálida, cabellos profundamente negros y cuerpo bien definido, que mantenía el ceño fruncido y su dedo índice frente a su boca, harto ya de los potentes gritos del Sabaku No. 

El chico, al notar las penetrantes miradas que descansaban sobre su figura, tragó saliva y rodó los ojos, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y cerrando el libro que hacía rato leía tranquilamente. Sin más, desapareció por los pasillos de la biblioteca. 

—Debes controlarte más, mapachito...— habló Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla para levantarse —. Si sigues así voy a terminar en el hospital— añadió sobándose su trasero, seguramente rojo por el golpe que se había dado al caer. 

Gaara gruñó profundamente y rodó los ojos, dando media vuelta y dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

No. Simplemente no sabía qué demonios pasaba por la mente de ese loco. ¿Por qué invadía descaradamente su espacio personal? ¿Por qué siempre mantenía esa sonrisa indescifrable cuando estaba junto a él?... Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, adentrando sus largos y finos dedos entre la abundante cabellera pelirroja. No lograba entender qué era lo que tenía Sasuke para que todas las chicas se fijaran en él. Es decir, él era un tipo corriente, seguramente había chicos más guapos que él, pero por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a ser el chico más cotizado de la escuela, tanto por chicas como por chicos (y alguno que otro profesor) Sí, el azabache tenía demasiado de donde elegir. Bien podría estar con Hinata, la chica más voluptuosa de la escuela; o con Sasori, uno de los chicos más guapos del grado superior... ¿Por qué demonios se molestaba en acosar a alguien como Gaara? 

Al salir de la biblioteca, el pelirrojo soltó un profundo suspiro... 

— ¡Auch!

Un fuerte golpe, y su cabeza azotó contra el suelo. Sintió el peso de alguien encima de él, así que, entumido por el dolor, trató de abrir los ojos y divisó sobre él una larga mata de cabellos rubios y sedosos.

El chico rubio levantó el rostro con lentitud, y sus delicadas facciones, que bien pudieran ser confundidas con las de una mujer, se enchuecaron formando una mueca de asco. Se retiró rápidamente del cuerpo del pelirrojo y se incorporó a su grupo de amigos que venían detrás de él.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Hiciste que me tropezara!— gritó el chico rubio con una potente ira remarcada en sus ojos azules.

—Lo ve Deidara-sempai; eso le pasa por ir corriendo tan rápido— inquirió un chico pelinegro, de ojos color carmesí y una burlona sonrisa en el rostro. 

— ¡Cállate, Tobi! Este idiota hizo que me tropezara y ahora me las va a pagar— dijo, tomando con brusquedad la camisa del pelirrojo que aún se encontraba sobre el suelo y preparando su puño para atacar. 

Miró con desprecio a Gaara, hundiendo sus perforadores ojos zafiros sobre el cuerpo del otro. Entonces el puño chocó contra la pálida piel.

Deidara formó una sonrisa satisfactoria, burlona y prepotente. Soltó al pelirrojo y volvió a incorporarse a su grupo de amigos.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Gaara reaccionara. 

Él permanecía en su sitio, cabizbajo, sus mechones del color de la sangre cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Se lograba ver un líquido espeso resbalar por su mentón y atreverse a manchar su camisa. No se movía ni en lo más mínimo, parecía una estatua.

—Jaja...— un leve hilo de voz siendo escupido por los delgados labios nívea. 

Deidara frunció el ceño, arqueando una de sus finas cejas doradas. 

—Pegas como una niña, rubia— levantó su mirada aguamarina, intensa y perforadora, burlona; encajando como una flecha la iris sobre el rubio, formando una sonrisa algo demente.

La ira recorrió fogosamente el cuerpo de Deidara, el entrecejo se hizo potente y volvió la lanzar otro puñetazo contra el pelirrojo. Uno detrás del otro, y el rostro de Gaara adquiría el color de su cabello, pero él permanecía quieto. No valía la pena gastar sus fuerzas con alguien como Deidara. 

De pronto, una bola de curiosos había llenado el panorama. Los amigos de Deidara alentaban al rubio a dejar al pelirrojo sin rostro, a excepción de dos de ellos, que permanecían distantes de todo el alboroto.

Y Gaara ni siquiera sentía los golpes, los ignoraba, de hecho. Sí que Deidara era débil, ¡Por Dios! Después de las torturas de Shukaku por las noches, los ligeros golpes de Deidara se sentían como plumas sobre su piel.

Y entonces otro golpe resonó. 

Pero esta vez, fue Deidara quien azotó contra el piso. 

Los gritos cesaron, y uno de los amigos del rubio que permanecía ajeno a la pelea, se acercó con lentitud.

— ¿Pero que...— Deidara se sobó la mejilla, confundido, alzó su mirada y distinguió al azabache de ojos profundos —. ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!? ¡Yo soy...

—Me vale una mierda que seas el hermano de Naruto— interrumpió el Uchiha, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio al rubio de ojos azules —. Si no lo dejas en paz te voy a partir esa carita de niñita que tienes. 

Deidara arqueó una ceja, confundido, y tratando de mantener ese semblante prepotente que lo caracterizaba, impulsó sus piernas para ponerse de pie. Marcó una mirada aterradora sobre los ojos azabache, pero eso era poco comparado con lo que Sasuke expresaba en sus pupilas. 

Y claro, después de una buena batalla de miradas mortales, uno esperaría que comenzaran una pelea a diestra y siniestra, ambos descargando su furia contenida sobre el rostro del otro; de hecho, eso era justo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tanto Sasuke como Deidara se habían colocado en posición de batalla y estaban listos para jugar a los luchadores, pero entonces...

—Sasuke... 

Voz profunda, bastante masculina y encantadora que rápidamente desconcentró al pequeño Uchiha. Deslizó su mirada a un costado y distinguió la perfecta figura pálida y pelinegra que era la de su hermano mayor. Itachi Uchiha. 

Aquella mirada le ordenaba, de una manera intensa y ligeramente amenazadora que se detuviera. Sasuke volvió a su posición natural y rodó los ojos, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Miró discretamente a todas direcciones y para su mala suerte, Gaara no aparecía en ninguna de ellas. Seguramente se había largado. 

—Como sea...— mustió de forma indiferente, dedicándole una última mirada a su hermano mayor para luego desaparecer lentamente dentro de la multitud que los rodeaba.

— ¡Oye! ¡Todavía no acabo contigo, Baka!— Oh no, pobre del que se atreviera a dejar a Deidara como un idiota.

— ¡D-Deidara-sempai, contrólese!— gritaba el eufórico pelinegro de la máscara anaranjada, tratando de controlar a su amigo que parecía querer salir corriendo como loco tras el Uchiha menor. 

— ¡Déjame Tobi! ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar! ¡A mí nadie me subestima! 

— ¡P-Pero Deidara-sempai! Si usted lastima al hermano de Itachi-san, entonces Itachi-san se enojará con usted 

— ¡Me vale una mierda si Itachi se enoja! ¡A mí nadie me ve la cara de estúpido! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido! ¡Lo voy a... 

—Deidara... 

Finos hilos de voz procedentes de la otra persona que se mantenía ausente a la pelea. Deidara posó sus gemas azules sobre aquella figura masculina y suspiró.

愛

No le dolía; para nada. Se mantenía firme caminando a paso algo veloz hacia su habitación. La camisa, anteriormente blanca, se encontraba cubierta bajo un espeso manto color carmesí, que procedía desde la blanca frente del pelirrojo hasta terminar perdiéndose en el obscuro pantalón ajustado. Trataba de despejar su mente para evitar perder el control y dejar que Shukaku se apoderara de él. Quizá, sólo quizá, era cuestión de tiempo para que su racionalidad lo abandonara. 

—Gaara...— escuchó detrás. 

Paró en seco. Permaneció estático, con el rostro inexpresivo y ocultándolo bajo los mechones rojizos que se camuflajeaban con la sangre de su frente. 

El silencio era penetrante, lo suficientemente pesado y tenso que casi llegaba a lo tangible; pero a él no le importaba, para nada. Prefería eso a escuchar otra palabra proveniente de aquellos labios. 

Los segundos siguieron su ritmo, él parado ahí, como una estatua. De pronto, una mano tomó su brazo derecho con delicadeza, temiendo hacerle algún daño. Rápidamente, él empujó aquella mano con brusquedad y se giró, encontrándose con unos ojos profundos y obscuros.

Gruñó, una vez más. 

Quería evitar unir su vista con los ojos de Sasuke; lo intentaba, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Pareciera como si algo lo obligara a mirarlo, a mantener ese contacto visual que lo estaba volviendo loco. En todos los sentidos. 

La mano subió hasta posarse en el hombro de Gaara, y con un suave y rápido movimiento, el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue atraído al de Sasuke. 

—Gaara, yo...

— ¡Quítate de encima, maldito imbécil!— interrumpió el pelirrojo, mientras cortaba bruscamente el contacto con el Uchiha — ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!? 

Sasuke quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero Gaara lo detuvo de manera violenta. 

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó. Sus ojos escurrían el odio en forma de lágrimas pesadas. Sasuke retrocedió un paso — ¡Mira lo que me pasó por tu culpa! 

— ¿Culpa mía?

— ¿Pues de quién más? Si no me hubieras insistido tanto en terminar este proyecto juntos, nada de esto habría pasado. 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... 

— ¡Claro que sí!

Gaara cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños.

— Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti algo me tiene que pasar... Me siento extraño— se negó a abrir los ojos, ejerció presión en los puños — ¡Tú me haces sentir extraño cuando estás cerca de mí!

— G-Gaara... 

— La manera en la que me miras, en la que te comportas conmigo... Tú... 

Silencio.

Los ojos de Sasuke abiertos como platos. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus piernas le temblaban, el sudor comenzaba aparecer. Tragó saliva y esperó impacientemente a que el pelirrojo continuara. 

—... ¡Me tienes harto!— gritó por fin, arrastrando por su garganta cada palabra, con el sumo deseo de deshacerse de ellas — ¿¡Por qué demonios le pegaste a Deidara!? ¡Dime que te ganabas con eso! 

— No iba a dejar que te siguiera golpeando, Gaara, yo... 

— No te pedí que me salvaras, ¿Entiendes?— dijo fríamente, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino —. Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y déjame en paz. 

Tardó en reaccionar, pero logró volver a atrapar el brazo del pelirrojo antes de que se le escapara. 

— Gaara, escúchame por favor, yo... 

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir— interrumpió con una voz ausente de sentimientos o emociones —Sólo aléjate de mí... No te soporto.

Era cierto, Sasuke tenía un orgullo casi inquebrantable, pero esas palabras, tan frías y crueles lograron atravesar sus barreras y causarle algún tipo de dolor en el pecho, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido. 

Deslizó su mano por el brazo de Gaara y lo dejó ir. Él se quedó ahí, quieto, viendo desaparecer al pelirrojo entre los pasillos del internado.

No. No iba a dejar que las lágrimas mancharan su orgullo, no. No iba a mostrar esa clase de debilidad, ¿O sí? 

愛

_¿Qué es esto?  
_

Abrió la llave del agua caliente. Dejó que la sangre fuera lentamente retirada de su cuerpo mientras él se dejaba llevar por la cálida sensación del agua. 

_¿Por qué me siento así?  
_

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser tan blanco como la nieve, cerró la llave y se secó. Salió del baño y contempló su amplia cama. Se acercó y tomó entre sus dedos el ajustado bóxer color carmín. 

_¿Por qué..._

Cuando se cubrió lo necesario, se tiró sobre la cama, tratando de dormitar, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Su mente estaba sumida en pensamientos confusos y extraños que le causaban dolor de cabeza. Daba vueltas en su cama, ansioso, nervioso. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera... ¡Mierda! Era la primera vez que ansiaba que Shukaku apareciera... 

_... No dejo de..._

Se levantó, resignado. Caminó pesadamente hasta detenerse frente a la enorme ventana del cuarto, que dejaba ver una hermosa luna llena y un cielo azul marino despejado. Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos, se recargó sobre el eje de la ventana y contempló la luna.

_"¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?..._


End file.
